


Свинг

by navia_tedeska



Series: Стив и Баки канон [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив танцует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свинг

Стив сначала понял то, что снова спит один, и только потом медленно открыл глаза. Так и есть - слева простыня смята и уже давно остыла. На подушке осталась продавленность и пара тёмных длинных волос. А Баки нет. Зато есть раздвинутое до половины окно, сладко-свежий воздух и жуткий шум от монотонного дождя, начавшегося ещё засветло. Уже тогда у Баки что-то перемкнуло - глаза подёрнулись изморозью, как окно в комнате в их старой квартирке в Бруклине в особенно холодный зимний день. Правда стекло изрисовывалось красиво - какими-то фантастическими узорами, перьями и разлапистыми воздушными снежинками. С глазами Баки всё было не так - они словно выцветали, покрываясь однотонной молочной плёнкой. Лишались жизни.

Стив вздохнул и поднялся, быстро натягивая мягкие домашние штаны и футболку на широкие плечи. В комнате уже просквозило, ступни зябко ступали по охолодевшему паркету. Лето нынче выдалось без особой жары. Но для ночи и ливня было вполне терпимо. Отодвинув подрагивающую на воздухе занавеску, Стив высунулся в окно по пояс.

Пожарная лестница, за ней - стена мутного дождя. Шум, шум... За этой стеной едва угадывался соседний дом, размывались очертания редких прямоугольников подсвеченных окон и нимбы вечерних фонарей. Стив запоздало подумал, закрыл ли днём окно в машине. Хотя... Какая теперь разница?

Баки сидел слева под жестяным навесом поднимающегося наверх лестничного пролёта. Смотрел в стену дождя, курил. Судя по всему - уже давно. Ему составляла компанию жестяная банка из-под тунца (тунца Баки предусмотрительно съел), полная окурков, и пожёванная красная пачка, видимо, с сигаретами. Стив не знал марки, он никогда не интересовался марками табачной продукции. Он вообще впервые видел, как Баки курит после... после всего. Тяжелые капли, натекая откуда-то с краю лестницы, медленно и с перерывом срывались, разбиваясь о пластины стали на локте. Баки не обращал внимания. Этажом ниже наискосок горел приглушённый свет. Из открытого окна едва слышно плыли звуки фокстрота, смешивались с шумом дождя и становились почти неразличимыми - как пара иголочек розмарина, кинутые в заварочный чайник. И точно так же, как нота пряности в заварке, меняли картину ночи до неузнаваемости.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Стив, раздумывая - то ли остаться в квартире, то ли подлезть поближе под бок Баки. - Ты чего тут?

Баки молчал, словно не слышал. Но Стив был уверен в обратном. Услышал. Теперь мучительно подбирает слова.

\- Я тут... грущу, - бесцветно и неторопливо ответил Баки, делая очередную затяжку. Последнее слово прокатил по языку медленнее, как что-то странное и незнакомое. Усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Стив вздохнул и полез на улицу. Без его вмешательства, видимо, не обойдётся. Подполз по железным прутьям ближе, прижался к тёплому боку под отсыревшей футболкой. Неуверенно тронул измятую красную пачку:

\- Можно?

Баки скосил взгляд с удивлением, но в ответ только пожал плечами. Даже прикурил. Стив затянулся глубоко, неумело, и его тут же вывернуло от кашля. Баки участливо постучал его по спине:

\- Не умеешь - не берись, - хмыкнул он.

\- Надо же когда-то и плохому научиться.

Баки промолчал. Стив тоже молчал и упёрто продолжал мучить фильтр губами - вдыхая теперь неторопливо и поверхностно, примериваясь к ощущению дыма в глотке. Курящий Капитан Америка, увидел бы кто... Было бы шороху.

\- И отчего ты грустишь? - спросил он снова через десяток тренировочных затяжек. Прикрыл глаза на секунду - как делал всегда, совершенно неосознанно, и посмотрел на профиль Баки - бледный лоб, ровную линию носа, губы, обнимающие сигарету, и упрямый подбородок. 

Баки выдохнул - медленно, словно нехотя прощаясь с никотиновым дымом. Неопределённо повел рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. Почти скуренной до фильтра, между прочим. Помолчал, будто этот жест объяснял всё. Потом всё же озвучил:

\- От всего.

Стив было вскинулся - ну конечно, да, я так всё и понял. Но потом снова затянулся, осадил сам себя. Было в этом монотонном и совершенно нелепом по его мнению занятии что-то... что-то затягивающее. А вокруг... Баки прав. В воздухе витал неуловимый аромат беспричинной меланхолии. Втяни его в лёгкие, поймай на кожу - и всё, пропал. Будешь сидеть на пожарной лестнице под дождём, курить и думать о вечном.

Баки поёжился и как-то неловко двинул левым плечом. Его ровное лицо на мгновение перекосилось неприязненной гримасой.

\- Болит? - спросил Стив, туша сигарету о крышку банки из-под тунца.

\- Сыро. Ноет, - Баки снова шевельнул плечом, пытаясь размять сустав, охнул и оставил это неблагодарное занятие.

\- Иди сюда, - уверенно сказал Стив, пересаживаясь чуть боком и притягивая Баки к себе.

\- Что, прямо тут? - ехидство так и сочилось в родном голосе. Только не привычное, весёлое, а какое-то вялое, едва трепыхающееся. Баки лениво и неторопясь пересел спиной к Стиву, оказываясь между коленей.

\- Прямо тут. Курить в квартире ты не будешь, - строго ответил Стив, уже без стеснения запуская руки под влажноватой футболкой по мышцам спины, большими пальцами проскользил вдоль позвоночника, настойчиво вымесил вокруг лопаток и почти трепетно начал кружить рядом со шрамом на левом плече. Баки был зажат, но не настолько, как ещё пару недель назад. Это дело поправимое.

\- Что ты меня гладишь, словно бабу? - хмыкнул Баки. - Давай сильнее. Ох, чёрт, - простонал он следом, когда в ответ Стив впился в каменную спину пальцами.

Баки опустил голову, смиренно подставляя шею и опущенные плечи под широкие, сильные ладони. Под ними канатами, укрытыми кожей, спали мышцы. Отросшие тёмные патлы сами собой свесились вперёд по бокам от лица. Даже в такой позе он умудрялся курить.

Дождь не усиливался и не слабел - лил ровно буквально в метре от них плотной серо-мутной стеной, размывая мир за собой на манер картин импрессионистов. Выполненный тонкой кистью смазанный ночной пейзаж. 

Мягкая свинговая мелодия плутала в потоках воды из труб, терялась между каплями, растворялась в лужах, но всё же звучала. И казалось - как только музыка стихнет, всё очарование этой летней ночи рассыпется прахом наподобие пресловутой кареты, коней и платья Золушки. Но она играла и, быть может, могла играть всю ночь. Дождливая музыкальная меланхолия.

\- Я тут вспомнил кое-что, - глухо проговорил Баки из-под волос, прикрываясь выпущенным дымом. - Кажется, я умел танцевать под это. Так? 

\- О, ты однозначно танцевал джиттербаг и фокстрот лучше всех в Бруклине, - усмехнулся Стив, сминая пальцами мышцы шеи и разрабатывая их дальше, к стыку плеча и металла.

\- Я не про это, - чуть качнулся под его руками Баки.

\- А про что?

\- Весна сорок четвёртого. Где мы тогда стояли? Кажется, Франция. Нам ещё долго не давали добро на серьёзную операцию по устранению предпоследнего завода.

\- Надо же, ты помнишь, - задумчиво проговорил Стив, останавливаясь на мгновение.

\- Такое сложно забыть, - по голосу Баки явно читалась лёгкая улыбка. - Я всё-таки увёл твой первый танец.

\- Придурок, - хмыкнул Стив, прокатывая сухожилие между пальцами. - Ну как, лучше?

\- Угу...

 

... В маленьком городке на севере Франции почти нет мирного населения. Зато цветут каштаны и яблони, поля покрыты сурепкой, и всё это выглядит до тошноты жизнелюбиво в самый разгар войны. А ещё здесь работает по вечерам ресторанчик, где томящимся в ожидании приказа бойцам Ревущих и остаткам сто третьего пехотного наливают дрянной бурбон и не выгоняют до самой ночи, позволяя общаться, слушать радио или выбирать что-то особенное на музыкальном автомате - совсем ещё новом, приобретённом буквально за месяц до войны. Владелец ресторана, месье Торье, самолично варит кофе и разносит немудрёные заказы. Этот ресторанчик - всё, что осталось от довоенной жизни, и он не собирается оставлять его, сбегая с остальными.

\- Ты такой загадочный сегодня, Стиви, - хмыкает Баки однажды вечером, потягивая бурбон из толстого стеклянного стакана. - Что происходит?

\- Ничего, - бурчит Стив, но уши его немного краснеют. Он пьёт кофе и взволнованно крутит маленькую чашечку по столешнице между пальцев.

\- И всё-таки? - Баки в отлично сидящем выходном кителе и с зачёсанными волосами выглядит франтово и свежо, впрочем, как и каждый вечер. И как ему это удаётся? Он заговорщицки наклоняется ближе и заглядывает в глаза. Промолчать невозможно. Капитан Америка поднимает белый флаг.

\- Завтра вечером Торье устраивает здесь танцы...

\- Танцы? Во время войны? - удивляется Баки. Стив морщится - то ли от кофе, то ли от замечания. - Ладно-ладно, продолжай.

\- Возможно, кто-то завтра станцует последний раз, - мрачно пожимает плечами Стив, - ты ведь и сам понимаешь.

\- Да-да, понимаю, - нетерпеливо вскидывает кистью Бак, надеясь пресечь обличающе-укоряющие речи и вернуться к сути тремора Стива. - И в чём проблема?

\- Я... Ай, - выдыхает Стив. - Я хочу пригласить Пегги на танец, - говорит он и одним махом опрокидывает остатки то ли кислого, то ли горького кофе в глотку.

Именно из-за этого он не видит, как по лицу Баки пробегает тень. Быстрая, хищная, неуловимая, точно рябь по воде. Она прокатывается по губам и глазам, залегая в едва заметной морщинке между бровей. Но когда Стив ставит кружку на стол с гулким стуком, на него, уперев щёку в кулак, смотрит всё тот же Баки Барнс - немного пьяный, вальяжный и тепло улыбающийся.

\- Повторюсь - и в чём проблема? Ты думаешь, что мисс Картер тебе откажет?

\- Да нет... В смысле, я надеюсь, что не откажет, но...

Баки смотрит выжидающе, словно отпуская Стиву несколько секунд - собраться с духом и договорить, наконец.

\- Ты же знаешь, я не умею танцевать. Она не заслуживает такого неуклюжего партнёра, это ужасно... - Стив трёт ладонями скулы и лоб и смотрит на Баки так, словно признался в чём-то жутко постыдном. Тот не выдерживает и смеётся - светло, заливисто, даже нежно. Смотреть сейчас на порозовевшее лицо Стиво и не улыбаться - невозможно.

\- Ну что? - глядит исподлобья Стив и вздыхает. Спрашивает мягче: - Я безнадёжен?

\- Крайняя степень безнадёжности, - широко улыбается Баки и вдруг встаёт, тянет Стива за руку, призывая подняться.

\- Что? Куда? - не понимает Стив, озираясь по сторонам. Ладонь Баки крепкая, широкая и сухая. От неё пышет теплом, и он ведётся на приглашающий жест - встаёт, идёт за Баки, поглядывает по сторонам. В этом зале давно пусто - и не мудрено. На улице глубокая ночь.

\- Научу тебя связке медленного фокстрота. Учись, пока живы профессионалы, - хмыкает Баки, отодвигая стоящий рядом стол и стулья чуть ближе к стене. Стив, вздыхая, начинает помогать.

\- Глупо это как-то, - говорит он негромко. - Неловко.

\- Конечно, зато наступать милейшей девушке на ноги будет очень ловко. Успокойся, никого нет. Все уже разошлись по казармам.

И вот они стоят друг напротив друга, и Баки, не уставая улыбаться и сверкать глазами, командует:

\- Спину прямее. Ещё. Вот, отлично, замри. Теперь руки подыми на уровень плеч. Так. Пф-ф-ф... - не выдерживает Баки и исходит на хихиканье, закрывая глаза рукой. Он стоическим усилием воли старается прогнать видение массивного чучела с кукурузного поля родом откуда-нибудь из Канзаса и перестать смеяться.

\- Что? - непонимающе спрашивает Стив и хмурит брови. - Ну что ещё?

\- Ничего-ничего, всё прекрасно, Стиви. Запомни это положение рук. Теперь согни в локтях так, словно хочешь положить ладони на солнечное сплетение. Вот. Это положение - самое правильное. 

Стив кивает и ждёт дальнейших указаний. Он настолько серьёзен и внимателен, словно сдаёт экзамен по баллистике, и улыбка - шальная, горячая - то и дело пробивается на уголках губ Баки.

\- Теперь смотри внимательно и запоминай, - говорит Баки, встаёт в похожую со Стивом позу, только выглядит она чертовски изящной и гармоничной. Он начинает двигаться, словно держит в своих руках ладонь и плечо партнёрши, и останавливается в конце каждой связки: - Раз, - переступает ногами, чуть поворачивается, - два, - неторопливо шагает снова, присаживаясь на ногу в конце, - три, - шагает, переворачивается...

Стив смотрит, едва не открыв рот. Баки всегда отлично танцевал. Пижон и сердцеед. Свинг доносился со всех танцевальных площадок, куда тот водил своих девушек до войны. Свинг, дёрганые, наперченные ритмы, дикие, быстрые танцевальные связки. Свинг - как стук молодого сердца, ударившегося в бега. Как бит жилки на виске, как быстрая извилистая дорожка солёной капли пота. И вот Баки показывает ему движения, а он видит его другого - довоенного, допленного... Дерзкого, с извечной чуть перекошенной улыбкой на губах, и вызовом - кому бы то ни было - во взгляде. И видит девушку, которая мягко опирается на его руки и позволяет ему всё - вести в танце, кидать неоднозначные взгляды, улыбаться так горячо. Баки потрясающий, растворившийся в неслышной музыке, и будь Стив хоть трижды Капитан Америка, у него так в жизни не получится - вот что он думает, пока смотрит.

\- Повторишь?

\- Попробую.

Через десяток попыток Баки сдаётся - садится на стул, вытирает проступившие на лбу капельки пота ладонью. Смеётся незло:

\- Ты и правда безнадёжен, Стиви.

\- Очень приятно слышать, - бурчит Стив, усаживаясь рядом. - Но мы хотя бы попытались. Спасибо.

\- Уже сдался? - удивляется Баки, и в его глазах сейчас что-то шипит, искрится - так видит его Стив. Кислота опаляет.

\- А что ты предлагаешь? - поднимает бровь Стив.

\- У нас вся ночь впереди, - усмехается Баки, - будем тебя учить. Вставай. Давай так. Представь, что я - твоя партнёрша...

Они пробуют снова и снова, только теперь Стив держит не воздух - держит крепкое широкое плечо друга и его же тёплую, сухую ладонь в своей. Голубые глаза смотрят чуть насмешливо, и в ушах стоит до бесконечности повторенное: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь... Не торопись, Стив. Спину ровнее. Мягче шаг, ты не на марше. Ай! Это была моя нога, между прочим. Не дави так на плечо - мисс Картер не оценит.

Стив честно считает и старается не быть бревном. Отлично сложенным светловолосым бревном в парадном кителе. Постепенно очертания зала за их спинами размываются, стираются границы предметов, и он видит только Баки. Искристый, живой блеск глаз Баки. Гладкость чисто выбритых щёк Баки. Линию губ и появляющуюся то и дело ямочку на подбородке. Размах его плеч. Он чувствует сухой жар в своих ладонях и том месте чуть выше пупка, где их тела соприкасаются под форменной тканью. Он растворяется в нём и в какой-то момент ощущает, что начинает вести. Они танцуют. По-настоящему танцуют, и в ушах звучат незнакомые, но очень приятные, упругие ритмы медленного фокстрота. Стив не верит в то, что у них получилось. Баки одобрительно улыбается - ещё ярче и теплее, чем до этого.

Сказочную атмосферу разрушает чужеродный голос из-за спины, откуда-то извне, не из соткавшегося вокруг них мира.

\- Господа офицеры, я уже закрываю, - говорит месье Торье, зевая в узкую костлявую ладонь.

Он говорит это, и нечто, повисшее между двумя танцующими, с тихим шелестом опадает на пол, теряет всякую силу и растирается подошвами. Стив отпускает ладонь и плечо Баки, неловко отходит на шаг в сторону.

\- Спасибо, мы уходим, - говорит он отчего-то смущённо. Виновато улыбается Баки, который, не обращая ни на что внимания, надевает лежащую на соседнем столе фуражку на голову.

\- Идём? - спрашивает Баки спокойно. Стив кивает, и они уходят, навсегда оставляя что-то волшебное в стенах маленького ресторанчика в городке на севере Франции. Всего через несколько дней случайный артиллерийский снаряд покончит с его существованием.

Разрешение на проведение операции приходит утром, и Ревущие коммандос срываются с места в праведной жажде расквитаться с очередным заводом Гидры. Стив так никогда и не пригласит Пегги на танец...

 

\- Так что именно ты вспомнил? - уточнил Стив, вытаскивая руки из-под футболки. Дождь ещё шёл, а вот музыка, кажется, уже закончилась. Свет в окне этажом ниже не горел, и Стив зябко передёрнул плечами. Хотелось спать. - Хватит курить. Пошли уже в кровать.

Баки неторопливо поднялся. Стив так и придерживал его за ладонь - сухую, жаркую. Надёжную.

\- Не расскажешь? - не унимался Стив.

\- Да ничего особенного, - ответил Баки, и в темноте не было видно, как уголок его губ изогнулся, а глаза чуть-чуть, но всё же потеплели. - Ты никогда не думал съездить в северную Францию?


End file.
